


[Podfic]A Mathematical Proof for Marriage

by AlessNox



Series: Podfics by AlessNox [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, Logic, M/M, Mathematics, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of the first in Bitenomnom's Mathematical Proof series</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]A Mathematical Proof for Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Mathematical Proof for Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/504561) by [Bitenomnom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitenomnom/pseuds/Bitenomnom). 



A Mathematical Proof for Marriage  
By Bitenomnom


End file.
